·Tяαвαנσ·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿Su Trabajo Siempre tenía que involucrar a Chicas Lindas y Faciles de Enamorar? Parece que si... Mejor Suerte para la Próxima, Duncan::...
1. Trabajo

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!!**_** Aquí de nuevo con otra locura... A causa de perder una apuesta con ThiagoDaanuu-18 ¬¬ (pero te dije que estaría en menos de un día!!!)**

**Pero he aquí un fic con otra pareja rara :D**

**Ojalá les guste :P No creo que duré mucho así que aquí esta.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos...¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**Trabajo**_

_¿Porque haces esto?_

_¿Y Porque robas?_

_¿Es sólo un juego para ti?_

_¿También lo son todas las chicas con la que pasas las noches siempre?_

_¿Te gusta que las chicas se ilusionen contigo y que se enamoren de tus engaños?_

_¿Te gusta verlas sufrir? ¿Es eso?_

_¿¡Que hay de ellas después que las dejas!?_

_¿¡Dime que les sucede a todas las enamoradas que dejas en el camino!?_

-¡Responde!- Pedía una morena llorando desconsolada acostada en su cama.

-Es un trabajo... - Respondió el chico serio, intentando de mirarla de modo frío, aunque pensaba que perdería el control de la situación en cualquier momento.

-¿Sólo dirás eso como siempre? -Le preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-... Y a ti no te mataré -Respondió con una voz algo oscura, haciendo que la chica tuviera escalofríos.

-¿Ha-hablas en serio?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz incorporándose de su cama de golpe, y poniéndose en alerta.

-Ese es mi trabajo, si estorbas o te involucras estas muerto- Siguió hablado el chico en modo de advertencia mientras se daba vuelta y veía las joyas en su tocador.

-¿Tú no...? ¿Tú no me matarías...? ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba nerviosa entre llantos viéndolo desenfundar un arma.

-Tú nunca me viste- Respondió serio y con voz de ultratumba antes de tomar las joyas que habían en ese tocador.

-¿Y que hay si sí te vi?- La chica estaba más seria y enojada que nunca, confrontando a alguien que _la podía eliminar_ en cuestión de segundos.

-Princesita... -Empezó suspirando cansado pensando en las palabras correctas- Tú nunca me viste ¿O quieres que todos piensen que la chica buena y perfecta estaba enamorada de un ladronzuelo, asesino a sueldo e imaginario chico? -Le preguntó sobriamente mientras pasaba el arma por el cuello de la chica, siempre apuntándole a la garganta.

-Duncan... -Suspiró ella sentándose en la cama resignada.

-Quizás nos veamos de nuevo... Quizás no... -Dijo serio y burlón saliendo por la ventana acomodándose la cuerda que tenía en su cintura.

-Courntey... ¿Pasa algo, Princesa?- Preguntó su padre preocupado entrando al cuarto de la morena.

-Fue... Una... Pesadilla... -Respondió la chica acostándose de vuelta en su cama, aún con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Tranquila, no pasará de vuelta- Le sonrió su padre desde el umbral de la puerta, cerrando de a poco la vuelta.

-_Si... No pasará de vuelta... _-Suspiró Courtney acomodándose entre las sábanas.

* * *

-¿_Terminaste _con otra chica?- Le preguntó un rubio preocupado a Duncan, que no había casi tocado su bebida.

-No termine de ese modo- Respondió serio -Ella... Era demasiado estirada, controladora y formal con todo- Suspiró tomando su bebida de repente.

-¿Y cual es el próximo trabajo que tienes? -Preguntó un morocho sentado un poco atrás del grupo algo preocupado.

-Dj, Conoces a Chris... -Le respondió el rubio por su amigo.

-Gracias Geoff, pero yo puedo hablar... -Suspiró Duncan mirando a Dj algo divertido- Chris me pidió si podía ir a la mansión esa... La mansión de los Richardson, y me dijo que sería una paga muy grande -Sonrio ampliamente, aunque aún con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Lo harás?- Preguntó llegando algo asombrado y preocupado un pelinegro de ojos verdes.

-No seas aguafiestas Trent, no me pasará nada -Se acomodó en su asiento bostezando.

-¿Sabes el riesgo que corres si te involucras con la hija de los Richardson? -Siguió preguntando Trent.

-¿Y porque piensas que lo haré?- Preguntó burlesco Duncan.

-Viejo, tu siempre andas con todas las chicas que puedes -Le respondió Geoff sin pensarlo mucho.

-Nadie te dice que no lo hagas; sólo ten cuidado- Habló Dj poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Duncan.

-Chicos, esta vez ya no jugaré con las chicas, _lo prometo -_Dijo serio el punk llevándose una mano el pecho.

-No se cuanto durarás -Suspiro el rubio tomando algo de bebida.

-Esperemos a ver que pasa- Comentó Dj acomodándose en el sofá.

-Y Trent... Amigo... Tú y Gwen vienen conmigo a la misión -Le dijo despreocupadamente Duncan agarrando otra lata de refresco de encima de la mesa, dejando al ojiverde más que asombrado.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!**_** ¿Que les pareció? ¿Muy corto? No puedo hacer nada más largo que esto por ahora :S**

**Esperemos que mejore con el tiempo ;)**

**Por cierto, las edades de los chicos son de 18-19, sólo para despejar dudas :D**

**Y la pregunta de oro... ¿Crees que lo deba continuar?  
**

**Creo que eso era todo... Me voy yendo!**

**Nos leemos, besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?  
**


	2. Actores en el Escenario

**Disclamer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah.**

**_Holass! _Jeejeje, tanto tiempo no? xP Aquí trayéndoles la segunda parte de la historia :D**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

_**

* * *

**_

La miraba de reojo, y no precisamente porque esa chica le gustase o fuese su novia, no, su razón iba más halla de eso y era muy simple.

— ¡Gwen!— La llamó Trent mientras tomaba la mano de la chica gótica.

No, la razón no era que ella era la novia de uno de sus compañeros, ni que Trent fuera su amigo ni nada; la razón era más simple, y era que ella se había negado a estar con él. Y no precisamente porque él fuera un asesino a sueldo ya que ella quizás era peor que el mismo Duncan pero ella sólo le respondió:

—_Me gustas Duncan… Pero me gustas para ser sólo amigos. _

— ¿Todo listo?— Preguntó la chica tranquila mirando a su novio, pero cuando volteó a ver a Duncan enarcó una ceja curiosa.

—Si, esta todo. –Dijo con calma el de cresta verde colocándose la mochila al hombro.

— ¿Todos saben los papeles que les toca? –Preguntó Gwen mirando a los otros "actores".

—Claro, —respondió una castaña con el cabello enrulado, y ojos verdes, — no me perdería por nada del mundo que Dick peleará con Duncan. – terminó de decir sonriendo perversamente, mientras señalaba a un pelirrojo de ojos caramelo que miraba distraídamente hacia otro lado.

—Vamos, todo saldrá bien –Los animó una pelinegra de ojos cafés que sonreía divertida abrazando a la castaña—, ¿no lo creen?

—Bien… Por lo menos no tenemos nada que perder… ¿O si?— Preguntó Trent sonriendo.

—Trent querido, –Decía la pelinegra— no quieras disfrazar las cosas… Todos ya sabemos que donde haya un fallo o un mínimo error lo pagaremos con la vida. –Dijo seriamente.

* * *

—Oh cielos, es demasiado tarde, debería llamar a Tyson. –Decía una rubia mientras hablaba por el celular.

—De nuevo Linds, gracias por haberme prestado tu auto para venir a ver a Brady. —Le respondió al otro lado del teléfono Beth.

—Descuida, somos mejores amigas, ¿recuerdas? Apuesto a que si tú fueras rica y tuvieras un auto con chofer también me lo prestarías y te irías caminando de noche sola hasta tu mansión. —Sonrió mientras mantenía su celular apoyado en su hombro cerca de su oreja, mientras que con una mano tenía agarrada varias bolsas y con la otra buscaba algo en ellas.

—Ehhh… Si, claro. —Respondió dudosa— Bueno, Lindsay yo… Me llama mi novio, ¡adiós!

— ¡Espera Beth!— La había llamado la rubia, pero su amiga le había cortado.

Uy, ahora que no se encontraba hablando con alguien notaba el silencio de la calle, que los autos ya no pasaban por esa zona y lo peor… Que estaba sola en sus alrededores.

Le faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su casa. Que decir casa, ¡le faltaba una sola cuadra para llegar a su mansión! Apuró el paso, y sentía cada vez como las bolsas que traía parecían más pesadas y cada vez sentía a su corazón latir más rápido, sólo por precaución había decido llamar a su padre, pero la línea le daba ocupada. A pesar de que ella no fuera la persona más inteligente del mundo sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien… Y lo comprobó cuando, por distraída su hombro derecho chocó contra alguien.

—Oh, lo siento. — Se disculpó nerviosa y avergonzada cuando vio contra quien se había chocado.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!—Le gritó la castaña enojada mientras se volteaba.

—Yo… Lo lamento, no me fije y… —Estaba nerviosa, y sin querer dejó caer su celular en el piso de piedra.

— ¡No me interesa! ¿Crees que por ser bonita y la niña rica de papi puedes tratar a los demás así? –La retó esa chica acercándose a Lindsay.

—Mi—mi celular— Fue lo primero que atinó a decir asustada mirando donde había caído, pero antes de que pudiera agacharse a tomarlo la castaña la tomó por los hombros.

— ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!— Le exigió molesta.

— Vamos Penny, no seas así con la pobre chica –Le dijo el pelirrojo mirando a ambas de soslayo. La castaña sólo giró su cabeza para verlo.

—No me digas que estas ahora de su lado, Dick –Gruñó ella, apretando levemente los hombros de la chica de ojos celestes, quien los miraba más asustada y nerviosa que antes.

—No estoy de su lado, sólo pienso que tu exa… —Y él no pudo terminar de formular su oración, ya que esa chica le había pegado un puñetazo en el mentón, dejando a la rubia impresionada y al chico en el suelo.

— ¿Qué decías, amor?— Sonrió cínicamente Penny mirando al chico caído. –Y ahora sigues tú. — Dijo volteando a ver a Lindsay, la cual sonrió más aterrada de lo que nunca. Esa chica comenzó a acercársele lentamente.

—En serio, no fue mi intención Pena –Decía Lindsay mientras retrocedía poniendo las manos enfrente de si, pero algo le llamó más la atención, su celular todavía seguía encendido, y en la pantalla decía que tenía una llamada entrante.

— ¿Pena?— Dijo deteniéndose la extraña joven, captando de nuevo la atención de la rubia que estaba delante suyo, y pareció que pensó durante varios segundos en que iba a hacer, pero cuando reaccionó sonrió de una forma más sombría y psicópata que antes — ¡Eso es lo que todos sentirán al verte luego de que agarre!— Rugió antes de tirarse por su presa, la rubia sólo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe (o los golpes) que la lastimaría pero este nunca llegó. Algo la había detenido. Abrió un ojo insegura, y lo que vio fue a un chico de cresta verde de espaldas a ella. — ¿Que? ¿Tu también la defenderás?— Gruñó de nuevo y levantando una mano para abofetearlo, pero el chico fue más rápido y la tomó por la muñeca.

—¡No la toques!— Él pelirrojo se había levantado del suelo y había dejado a Duncan arrodillado por el golpe en el abdomen.

— ¿Pero que demonios…?— Reaccionó una chica de cabellos azulados que caminaba tomada de la mano de un chico al ver la situación.

— ¡Duncan!— Lo llamó el chico apresurándose, y apresurando a la chica de paso.

—Estoy bien. — Comentó adolorido el chico, comenzando a escuchar las sirenas de los policías.

—Esto es malo— Musitó la castaña junto al pelirrojo.

—Pongan las manos donde pueda verlas. — Ordenó la policía pelinegra bajándose de la patrulla, apuntándole al par con un arma.

—Bien. — Contestaron al unísono ambos chicos, mientras otro policía bajaba de esa patrulla; Él rubio esposo el solo al par, y los metió al auto casi sin ayuda de la pelinegra.

— ¿Están todos bien?— Preguntó ella mientras bajaba el arma.

—Si-si— respondió nerviosamente Lindsay, quien se había acercado para ayudar a "su héroe" — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?— Le preguntó un poco más segura que antes.

—Descuida— Le respondió Duncan intentando levantarse, pero aún le dolía aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—¡Ardillita!— La llamó un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos celestes vestido de traje mientras corría a abrazarla.

—Papi, él me salvó —Lindsay señaló a Duncan cuando rompió el abrazo con su padre.

— ¿Estas bien?— le preguntó Trent al susodicho mientras Gwen lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—E-eso creo— Contestó con debilidad, pero sonriendo de medio lado.

—Ustedes —los llamó firmemente el hombre presente— es demasiado tarde, y su amigo salvó a mi hija, ¿quieren pasar la noche en nuestra humilde mansión?— preguntó amablemente.

Gwen y Trent se sonrieron, pero Duncan negó con la cabeza.

—No señor, no puedo aceptar algo así. —Dijo serio y de pie.

—Chico, es para mostrarles mi gratitud— Insistió de nuevo el hombre.

—No quiero ser la aguafiestas— Habló la mujer policía acercándose a los demás —pero necesito saber sus nombres y donde viven para ser breve.—Dijo la pelinegra.

—Soy Gwendolyn Valentine, y vivo con Trent Holt. —Fue breve la gótica.

—Trent Holt, y vivo con ella.—Resumió el músico señalando a la chica.

—Hernest y Lindsay Richardson —Dice serio el de ojos celestes presentando también a su hija.

—Duncan Black, y ya no vivo en ningún lado ya que mi padre me abandono cuando nací, y mi madre murió hace dos días.—Se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, eso es todo. —Dijo luego de anotar las cosas en su libreta— Que tengan buenas noches —Se despidió yendo a su auto policial.

—Donald, ya que no tienes casa ¿quieres venir a vivir con nosotros a nuestra mansión?— Preguntó de repente Lindsay, Duncan estando de espalda a ella sonrió ampliamente, pero al voltearse a verla ya no tenía ni rastro de ella.

—No... No podría...

—Deja de ser tímido, tus amigos podrán venir también— Lo animó aquel hombre.

—Vamos Dunc, será divertido. —Le dijo Trent.

—Por lo menos para pasar la noche, luego nos iremos —Le comentó Gwen.

—Bien... No pierdo nada. —Se rindió el de los piercings.

— ¿Y que esperamos? ¡Andando!— Sonrió el mayor tomando de la mano a su hija, quien sonreía como una niña pequeña.

—Suerte, viejo— Le sonrió Geoff desde adentro de la patrulla antes de que el auto se marchara.

—No bromeen, ¡tuve que hacer de loca de nuevo!

—Ese es tu papel, "Penny"— Sonrío el pelirrojo haciendo comillas en el aire.

— ¿Como creen que les irá?— Preguntó Geoff quién iba en el asiento de co-piloto

—Les doy menos de una semana. — Dijeron al unísono los tres restantes.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!**_** Que tal? Se lo imaginaban? Fue demasiado predecible? ni se lo imaginaron? xD**

**Que creen que pase? Esta demasiado obvia la historia? Esta demasiado Loca xD?**

**Me voy yendo porque es tarde aquí, besoss!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**+Reviews= Actualización + rápida**

**PD: Sii leen esto... Ayuden a parar la onda de solo fics DxC!**


End file.
